falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Heckenschützengewehr (Fallout 3)
(sim version) }} Das Heckenschützengewehr ist eine Waffe aus Fallout 3. Hintergrund Zielt man mit dem Heckenschützengewehr, dürfte einem sofort auffallen, dass die Waffe ziemlich wackelt. Das kann man reduzieren, indem man Kleine Waffen skillt oder sich duckt. Mit Kleine Waffen 100 wackelt die Waffe gar nicht mehr. Mit einem verkrüppelten Arm wackelt die Waffe aber, egal wie viele Punkte man in Kleine Waffen hat. In der unzensierten Version sorgt die Waffe auch ohne das "Blutiger Tod"-Perk für ziemlich gewalttätige Tode, bei denen meistens der Kopf des Gegners zerplatzt. Bei schwächeren Gegnern fliegen oft mehrere Körperteile weg oder sie werden mit einem Schuss in Matsch verwandelt. Ein voll repariertes Heckenschützengewehr kann 83 Schüsse oder 17 Magazine abfeuern, bevor es zerbricht. Charakteristiken Das Heckenschützengewehr ist von allen Fernkampfwaffen die beste. Es besitzt ein Zielfernrohr und verursacht viel mehr Schaden als die Jagdflinte, jedoch ist die Munition viel seltener und die Waffe geht schneller kaputt. The sniper rifle has very noticeable sway to it when manually aimed. The sway can be reduced with either a higher skill level in Small Guns, or by entering sneak mode. At 100 points in Small Guns, the scope has no sway at all. However, a crippled arm will result in severe sway while using the scope, regardless of Small Guns skill level. Even without Blutiger Tod, sniper rifles can result in some fantastically gory kills, usually with the enemy's skull exploding. Weaker enemies frequently have several limbs blown off or are even reduced to mulch by a single shot. A sound strategy to use with the sniper rifle is to be very stealthy and to have good knowledge of the area you are in. You will want to find a vantage point in which enemies either cannot reach or will take them a long time to reach you, usually some place high. Manual aim is usually more accurate (especially at greater distances), but V.A.T.S. should not be overlooked. A head shot in V.A.T.S. that would normally take about a quarter of a high level enemy's health will, if unnoticed, instantly kill them, and for low level enemies, they will usually be very easily killed in just one head shot in any state. Be aware that your Small Guns skill should be max, and your rifle should be in good condition. Haltbarkeit The sniper rifle can fire a total of about 83 rounds, the equivalent of 17 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Verwandte Extras * Heckenschütze * Kommando * Bessere kritische Treffer * Bloody Mess * Ghul-Ökologie * Überlegener Verteidiger Varianten * Siegesgewehr - Während es in der Stärke mit dem Heckenschützengewehr gleichauf ist, hat es 200 zusätzliche Item-TP und schlägt Gegner mit einem kritischen Treffer zu Boden. Dadurch bestehen die Chancen, einen kritischen Treffer zu erlangen, nur noch bei 3. * Reservistengewehr - Auch diese Variante hat die selbe Stärke, jedoch verbraucht es weniger AP-Punkte und hat nur noch 3 Schuss im Magazin. Es feuert schneller und der Rückstoß wurde reduziert, wenn man das Zielfernrohr benutzt. * Sim version - A sniper rifle with very high durability which can be obtained through a glitch with the Operation: Anchorage add-on. See ''Operation: Anchorage'' glitches for details. Vergleich Fundorte *In den Ruinen von Bethesda befindet sich ein Raider mit einem Heckenschützengewehr zwischen den östlichen und den westlichen Büros, der alle 72 Stunden respawnt. Auf einem Übergang steht ein weiterer, der jedoch nicht respawnt. *Auf der Brücke nördlich von Vault 101 und südlich von Arefu trägt der vierte oder fünfte Raider ein Heckenschützengewehr. Er respawnt alle 72 Stunden. *Der ausgehöhlte Felsen südlich von Megaton, der am Anfang des Spiels leicht zu erreichen ist. *Hinter der Bibliothek von Arlington liegt ein Lager der Talon Company. Einer der Söldner trägt eins. *Nimmt man die Quest Schieß auf den Kopf von Mister Crowley in Underworld an, schenkt er einem eins. *Arkansas hat eins, er befindet sich in Minefield. *Allistair Tenpenny im Tenpenny Tower. Man kann ihn töten, während er sich auf dem Balkon oder in seinem Zimmer befindet, wofür man Karma dazubekommt, jedoch ist es höchst vorteilhaft, es auf dem Balkon durchzuführen. Dadurch merkt niemand unten, dass Allistair gestorben ist. *Ritter Captain Dusk von der stählernen Bruderschaft trägt eins. *Im ersten Stock eines zerstörten Hauses in der Nähe von Hubris Comics liegt ein Heckenschützengewehr mit etwas Munition. Steht man vor dem Eingang von Hubris Comics und blickt auf den Park, ist es das letzte Gebäude rechts. *In einer höherliegenden Hütte südlich vom Warrington-Güterbahnhof, zusammen mit etwas Munition. *In Mama Dolce's trägt der chinesische Soldat, der den Frachthof überblickt, eins. *Das Waffenhaus Wheaton lagert zwei im Schutzbunker hinter einer sehr schwer verschlossenen Tür. *In Point Lookout, nachdem man das Unterirdisches Labor verlassen hat, befindet sich ein Schmuggler auf der Insel südlich des einsamen Wanderers, der ein Heckenschützengewehr und Splittergranaten trägt. Er respawnt alle 73 Stunden. *Im Untergrund von Old Olney (nur mit Broken Steel), hinter einem großen Rohr in dem Bereich, wo die Todeskrallen sind, zusammen mit etwas Munition. Bugs * Outside V.A.T.S., with 100 Small Guns, the weapon can shoot as far as the game will draw non-player characters (playing at high resolutions will greatly improve non-player character visibility). However, the point of impact is higher than where the center of the scope is aimed. After the fire button is pressed, the scope aim will very rapidly jump up and shift slightly to the right almost at the same time the shot is actually fired. See the images below to determine how to compensate for this. * Sometimes after fast traveling, only the lower sections of the rifle and the first lens of the scope will be visible. The top half and the rest of the scope will be invisible. To fix this, un-equip then re-equip the weapon. Sounds Galerie Sniper rifle Range.JPG 300px-Sniper rifle Range 02.jpg Sniper Guide.jpg|So sieht es aus, wenn man damit zoomt SniperRifleCA.jpg|Sniper rifle concept art by Adam Adamowicz. en:Sniper rifle (Fallout 3) es:Rifle de francotirador (Fallout 3) pl:Karabin snajperski (Fallout 3) pt:Sniper rifle (Fallout 3) ru:Снайперская винтовка (Fallout 3) uk:Снайперська гвинтівка (Fallout 3) Kategorie:Fallout 3 Kleine Waffen Fertigkeit Waffen